Happiness?
by ShannonandStella
Summary: her life has been a downward spiral, will things start looking up. One shot maybe more later


AS Stella walked through the door she dropped her bag down beside her and walked over to the lounge and started to cry softly, she thought about how much her life had changed over the last few months since Alanah had left her, Lawson had another go at her today for not going for a run to work and missing out of the team training session. She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door, she sighed before getting up of the lounge not bothering to fix herself up she walked over and opened the door. As she did she saw Alanah standing on the other side of it.

"Hey Stel" said Alanah worry crossed her face looking over at the girl who she had left only months before and not recognising her

"Hey Lana" Said Stella trying to wipe away some of the tears that leaked from her eyes

"You look like a mess" said Alanah before at Stella's body again, she had become skinnier and her skin was a sicklier shade "Can we talk or is it a bad time?" said Alanah trying to avoid looking over Stella's body that her clothes hung off

"Nah it ain't a bad time just had a rough day" stepping aside to let Alanah in

"Okay" said Alanah walking through to the lounge "How have you been Stel?"

"Ha not so good as you probably noticed" said Stella noting Alanah's worried looks and comments

"Yeah I kina gathered, what happened?"

"I lost someone I loved and haven't felt right since" said Stella as she walked over and sat on the opposite and of the lounge

"Stel are you talking about what happened between us?" said Alanah Quickly

"Yeah I am Alanah" said Stella looking away

"I am sorry Stel, you where always stronger than me and I didn't want to seem weak beside you after what happened"

"Yeah well I am the weaker one; you are the one looking better than me"

"Stella what have you done to yourself, I never wanted to see you hurt"

"I stopped running, stopped hanging out with friends, I stopped caring about myself I guess. I hoped it would be okay after a while that you would come back but you didn't so I gave up" said Stella another tear running down her face.

"I am so sorry Stel; you should have called me and said that you weren't coping" said Alanah moving over to sit next to Stella

"I thought I had lost you, I just gave up" another tear slid down Stella's face but didn't fall as Alanah's hand wiped it away carefully

"Stel I came back here to say that I was sorry and that I thought I would come back to you a smiling energetic and maybe even angry you but I have found this I am so sorry"

"You wanted to come here to say sorry?" said Stella confused

"Yeah and ask if I could have you back" said Alanah looking down

"Alanah all I wanted was for you to do is come back and say those words, I have dreamt about it, Alanah I need you" said Stella another tear sliding down her check

"So you want me back?" said Alanah not meeting Stella's eyes

"Yes" was all that Stella could say before Alanah's hands reached out and took Stella's before Alanah leaned back as Stella laid down beside her, Stella felt better now that she was with Alanah again as Alanah ran her hand through Stella's hair trying to figure out a way to help her girlfriend as Stella cried beside her.

"Stella do you want to get something to eat" Alanah trying to figure out how Stella had lost so much weight

"Yeah" said Stella her voice dead as she tried to keep her eyes open

"Are you tired?" asked Alanah noticing Stella's voice

"Yeah I haven't slept in a while" said Stella quietly

"Okay Sleep and then we get something to eat" said Alanah as moved and sat up dragging Stella with her

"Wait where are you going" said Stella her voice quickly and full of concern

"No where Stel I am going to move you into your bed because this lounge is a bitch to sleep on" sain Alanah pulling Stella with her as she walked over too the bed, as Stella got pulled over she hoped onto the top of the covers and lied down as Alanah walked over too the other side as lied down beside Stella she pulled Stella into her body as Stella closed her eyes

"Don't leave me Alanah" said Stella quietly

I won't I promise Stel" as she brushed Stella's hair back out of her face

"I love you" said Stella quietly

"I love you too" replied Alanah as Stella quietly drifted of into sleep as Alanah watched her she felt tired and joined Stella as she slept


End file.
